


【陛冬R18】充電

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【陛冬R18】充電

盛夏潮濕的空氣中﹐從煙霧彌漫的熱水澡中踏出。肌膚染上了馬卡龍般的粉紅﹐水珠從散亂的髮尾滴落﹐然而他並不在乎。他圍著毛巾、裸著上身﹐徑直走到廚房裡打開冰箱找出了蘋果酒。

玻璃的涼意﹐和酒標上冒出的水珠令人感到舒暢。金黃的酒液傾瀉而出﹐落在透明的酒杯裡﹐像清澄的琥珀。蘋果酒滑下喉嚨﹐瞬間的冰涼調劑了洗過熱水澡的躁熱。

他聽見疲乏的腳步聲。不久後﹐他的肩上多出了一顆頭的重量。

「怎麼了？陛下。」他像安撫小動物似地﹐順了順柔順的黑髮。

「Hiver君－－」他圈住了Hiver的腰﹐半乾的散髮貼著他的胸前「在錄音室裡待了一整天﹐我的電量快見底了......」

「那真是辛苦了。要來一點蘋果酒嗎？」他深知國王完美主義者的脾氣﹐大概整個錄音室的人都累得不成人形。

他不假思索地抓起Hiver剛喝過的杯子﹐將杯中物一飲而盡。

「陛－－不﹐沒事了。」他無奈地看著空空如也的杯子﹐想了想又添上了半杯酒。

「電量正在緩慢地回復中。－－Hiver君的身體好熱。」他把臉埋在Hiver的頸窩﹐貼著髮際貪婪地吸著洗髮水的香氣。

「明知道熱還貼過來......陛下喜歡這樣嗎？」

「感覺身心都被治癒了。」他的懷抱再收緊了些﹐不安分地從腰側摸到下腹﹐滑到大腿上穿進毛巾裡面。

「陛下......」他仍在猶豫應否推開身後的人﹐一時不知該說些甚麼。涼爽的手在溫暖的身上游移﹐又搓又揉地愛撫著他的胸膛。

「整個錄音期間都沒有做過﹐」頸側的輕咬﹐耳畔的輕聲細語「一回來就看見你這個樣子﹐哪裡忍得住。」

「－－可以嗎？」溫柔的嗓音緊貼耳邊﹐如甜美的蜜般無法抗拒。

「......嗯。」Hiver低低地應了一聲﹐默許了。

他拉起國王的手﹐摘下了他手上的戒指。

「陛下不是已經很累了？」輕柔的吻落在指節上﹐是蛋奶蘇似的﹐柔軟的觸感。

「所以現在就要補魔了。」他笑著親了一下Hiver的臉﹐為之增添了紅霞般的色彩。

「不同的吧－－哎？」毛巾落到地上﹐還未開始有反應的下身被來回愛撫著。暖和的掌心包覆著柱身﹐傳來若有若無的觸電般的感覺。一陣暖流從下身經過﹐衝上腦門。

Hiver摘下了Revo的墨鏡﹐看著他因為刺眼的光皺起了眉頭。

他們的吻總是點到即止。而這次的吻從憐惜的輕吻﹐漸漸化成綿長的深吻。

襯衫的鈕扣被一個接一個地解開。

「趴上去。」Revo拍了拍流理台。

Hiver乖巧地趴到流理台上。雲石涼涼的很舒服﹐要挑剔的話就是太硬了些。他聽到冰箱打開的聲音。

「乖﹐忍耐一下。」Revo揉了揉白皙渾圓的臀部﹐沾著植物牛油的指尖深進了肉穴。

「啊！－－好冷！」Hiver被意料之外的冰涼驚得顫抖。

「放鬆﹐再一會兒就好了。」Revo上下愛撫著他的背﹐肉穴裡的手指以畫圈的動作擴張著裡面。冰冷的牛油藉著身體的溫度融化。

「嗚......啊......」身體裡敏感的地方被來回撫弄﹐加上半融化的油液的涼意﹐令他不禁發出了羞恥的喘息。

「進來......快點進來.....,」指尖的愛撫並不足夠﹐不溫不火的抽送把他的耐性磨滅。

「會痛的話要出聲。」畢竟用的不是平常的潤滑劑﹐Revo有些擔心地摸了摸他的背。

「嗯。－－好熱......」Revo的堅硬慢慢地進到身體裡﹐填滿了柔軟的裡面。

「電量在回升了哦。」他俯身在Hiver耳邊笑著說道。

「這個時候還在在意這種事......啊......」身後的人突然前後動了起來﹐刮擦著裡面特別敏感的地方。

「碰這裡會舒服嗎？」他有意地慢慢地、深深地進入﹐刺激著那個位置。

「啊啊......」Hiver自己動起了腰﹐讓肉棒頂著那個的地方來回磨擦。柔軟的內壁吮吸著Revo的分身。

「Hiver君這樣......我快要忍不住了。」Revo抓緊了他的腰﹐加速了抽送。

「嗚......」快要射出來似的快感一波接一波地傳來﹐他的手徒勞地在流理台上搜尋著可以抓緊的甚麼「看不見陛下﹐不喜歡這樣......」

「是嗎？」Revo想了一下﹐從他的身體中抽離「轉過來。」

Hiver坐上了流理台﹐雙腿在Revo背後交叉。烏黑的髮如流水般在他的指間滑過。看不見對方的表情的不安頓時消除﹐他再次吻上了形狀美好的唇﹔仔細地舔遍了口腔的每一處﹐陶醉在親密的唇舌交接中。

銀白的卷髮若有若無地遮住了胸前﹐肌膚因高漲的情緒泛著粉紅色﹐此刻的景象無比性感。可惜的是Revo現在沒有戴著眼鏡﹐眼前像隔著霧面玻璃一樣模糊。

「陛下真好看。好喜歡。」少了鏡框的阻隔﹐他親上了Revo的鼻樑。沒戴眼鏡的Revo的表情總是有些困惑﹐Hiver仔細地研究著他的表情﹐同時慶幸能這樣近距離地凝視這個樣子的陛下的只有他。

「Hiver君也是。那時候收到的fan letter比我還多呢。」

「還在在意這件事嗎？才那麼幾個月﹐就讓聚光燈打在Hiver身上吧。在那之後就是國王陛下的舞台了。」Hiver笑了。

「不行﹐不讓你上台。」Revo半開玩笑地捏了一下Hiver的鼻尖﹐看著他忿忿不平地鼓起了臉頰。內心果然還是個孩子呢﹐他想。

「想讓陛下進來。快點。」

「躺好。」Revo把Hiver的一條腿架上了肩膀﹐把慾望插入了柔軟的後穴﹐同時逗弄著他的胸前。

「啊啊......」胸前傳來觸電一樣的感覺﹐令他不由自主地叫出了聲來。胸膛是一手能掌握的厚度﹐溫暖的手扶著兩側。

Revo開始規律地動了起來﹐相連的地方發出了淫褻的水聲。他能感到Hiver的胸膛隨著喘息聲起伏﹐身下吸得更緊﹐快要融化在緊緻的密穴裡。

裡面濕滑的觸感、每一下抽離都像吮吸似的再次把他的慾望吞沒﹐令他不禁一下接一下地抽送。

「陛下......啊嗯.......」潮紅飛上臉頰﹐額角的汗珠顯得尤其色情。一條腿懸空的不實在的感覺令他不住收緊後穴﹐隨著衝刺的節奏吞吐。

在如此緊密的動作中﹐Revo釋放了在Hiver的體內。退出時白濁的液體亦隨之流出。

「對不起。又要再去洗澡了......」Revo這才不好意思地摸了摸Hiver的腹部。溫暖的手不安分地往下移﹐搓揉著他半立的脆弱。

「一起去洗－－」下身被握住﹐Hiver緊張地吐出字句。在剛才的刺激底下已經異常敏感﹐在套弄底下完全地挺立起來。

下身的感覺熱熱的﹐在上下撫慰的動作中傳來一陣陣快感﹐沒多久就禁不住强烈的刺激﹐射了在Revo的下腹。

「哈啊.......陛下......」高潮過後的大腦一片空白﹐只得瑟縮在流理台上大口喘氣。Revo抱著他的身軀﹐輕撫他的背稍作休息。

「去洗澡﹐好嗎？」他問道。

Hiver小聲地應了一聲﹐便從流理台上下來了。由於剛才的活動使得雙腿如初生的牛犢般難以使力﹐Revo立刻扶住了他往浴室走。

玫瑰和橙花的花瓣飄在水面﹐在旁有昏暗的燭光。浴室中充滿了佛手柑的香氣。

「好涼爽。」Revo邊踏進剛放滿水的浴缸邊說「Hiver君也過來。」

「佛手柑的香氣能消除疲勞﹐這是Hortense教我的。再說﹐沒有甚麼能比泡澡更舒服了。」Hiver面對Revo地踏進了浴缸。由於空間所限﹐只能把腿伸到對方旁邊﹐顯得浴缸裡有些擠逼。

當Hiver正想倚著浴缸邊休息的時候﹐Revo有意無意地撫上了他的小腿﹐上下撫弄。

「陛下......這樣還是有點害羞......」

沉浸在思緒中的Revo腦裡突然閃現了甚麼﹐才想起法國沒有澡堂的文化﹐玉帛相見想必非常不自在。這樣才解釋了為何從剛才起他就在躲避在自己的目光。他看了看Hiver略感困擾的臉﹐無法阻止自己的想像馳騁。

突然拉近的距離令Hiver下意識地往後退﹐只是身後已沒有可以這樣做的空間。

「乖。不用怕。」Revo捧著Hiver的臉﹐蜻蜓點水地在額頭上親了一下。

「為甚麼突然這樣......」這種曖昧的動作反而令Hiver害羞了起來﹐躲避著Revo的目光。

「沒甚麼﹐只是覺得有Hiver君在實在太好了。」不容易見到的欲拒還迎的姿態和水底下若隱若現的身驅﹐面對著這樣的景象﹐哪有不做些甚麼事的道理。他的手順著胸膛中間往下滑。

「交給我吧。」他撥開了Hiver額前的瀏海﹐而Hiver抓著他的手貼在自己臉側。

「陛下不累？」

「就當成是為我充電。」他正直地看進了清澄的雙目。

「甚麼嘛﹐」Hiver被逗樂了「哪有這種說法。」

他親了一下Hiver的額角﹐把他的腿分開、臀部墊到自己腿上﹐水位只僅僅在下巴處。指尖爬到雙腿間的敏感﹐他邊撫弄著柱身﹐邊輕輕按壓著頂端。

「啊......陛下.......」Hiver舒服得輕輕喘息起來﹐但他不敢輕舉妄動﹐生怕被水淹沒。

指尖按摩著穴口﹐試探似地探了進去。先前的愛液一點一點地被清出來。

「那邊......會有感覺......」Hiver用手遮住了發燙的臉。前面和後面被同時刺激著﹐但不論是哪邊都不夠熱情、不夠强烈。

「再一下下﹐還沒清乾淨。」Revo拍了拍他的大腿。

「不行﹐要現在就做－－要不然讓我來動。」他扶住了浴缸邊﹐卻被Revo按了回去。

「知道了。乖。」Revo按著他的大腿﹐把早已漲得難受的分身抵著擴張過的穴口﹐輕輕往裡面推。裡面潮濕且柔軟﹐似是不願分離地包裹著他。

「好棒......」他急不及待地衝刺起來﹐比起先前更加肆意往裡面衝撞。動作激起的餘波淹到Hiver的嘴邊﹐濺上鼻尖。他感到小穴吸緊了他的分身﹐兩條大腿不安地夾緊了他的腰。

「咳咳.....陛......嗚......」被水嗆得說不了話﹐他雙手抓緊了浴缸邊﹐卻被滑了下去。

「Hiver君？還好嗎？」察覺情況不妙的Revo停了下來﹐讓他喘口氣。

「咳.......咳咳......」他一度說不出話來﹐只是止不住地咳嗽。Revo擔憂地拍拍他的背。

「咳咳......讓我來動......」他圈住了Revo的腰﹐直視深棕的眼眸。眼角含淚的表情令Revo一時忘記了呼吸。

「有點......痛。」他以額頭抵著Revo的額頭。

先前的潤滑在清理的時候被洗出了不少﹐過於緊貼的下身承受不了激烈的磨擦。

「抱歉......」

「不要緊。」Hiver深吸一口氣﹐跪坐在Revo身上。

「讓我來......」他嘗試動了一下腰﹐又顫抖著停了下來﹐靠在Revo的頸側喘息。

「不要勉強。」Revo摸著他的腦後﹐輕聲安撫著他。話雖如此﹐暖和的氣息落在耳際﹐令他更加難以忍耐。

Hiver呻吟著抽出了體內的炙熱﹐雙手跨到Revo的背後按了兩下洗髮精。

「稍等一下......哈啊.......」他的一隻手按住了Revo的肩頭﹐另一隻手探向了後穴﹐把洗髮精抹在裡面。以迷矇的眼神帶著剛才的親密的餘韻﹐注視著深棕的雙目﹐不住地喘息。眼前的景象過於香艷﹐Revo只知道扶住了Hiver的腰側。

「可以了......啊啊......」他讓慾望緩慢地進入﹐先前的痛楚緩解了不少。Revo抓著他的腰把他往下壓﹐進到了更深的位置。

「不、不行......太深了......」Hiver小幅度地上下動起了腰﹐沒幾下就趴在Revo的身上顫抖。敏感的深處被頂著﹐雙腿似是氣力盡失地發軟。

眼看這情況是不可能讓Hiver自己來﹐Revo便抓著他的腰自己往上頂。整根被吞沒﹐似是依依不捨地緊緊吸著他的炙熱﹐艱難地抽送的感覺令他慾罷不能。

「啊......啊啊......」失去了主導權﹐Hiver抓緊了Revo的肩頭發出撩人的喘息聲﹐下身迎合著他的節奏。

「做得很好哦。要再用力一點了﹐可以嗎？」Revo趁機撫上了渾圓的臀部﹐對它又揉又捏。

「做吧......啊、啊嗯......好舒服......」肉體的交纏帶來了蘇麻的快感﹐他自己找對了角度讓頂端磨擦著特別舒服的位置。

「要動起來囉。」

裡面敏感的位置被一下接一下地撞擊﹐未經刺激的的分身也半立了起來﹐感覺像快要射出來。

「哈啊......再來.....」在他渴求著更多的時候﹐Revo卻慢了下來﹐深深地進入、淺淺地抽離。

Hiver被他的慢動作折磨得眼泛淚光地自己動了起來。正當他想伸手碰前面的時候﹐雙手卻被Revo抓住手腕固定在背後。

「讓我......」Hiver掙脫不了﹐低聲哀求。

「用後面做到我射出來了﹐就讓你射。」Revo挑逗著他的乳尖﹐和他談條件。

「怎麼這樣......」Hiver毫不掩飾地露出了困擾的表情﹐又自己動起了腰。以幾乎失去力氣的雙腿作支撐﹐大幅度地動了起來。在插入時放鬆、抽離時收緊的後穴緊密地吸住了堅硬。半立的分身色情地上下晃動﹐劇烈的動作激起了水花﹐濺到身上。

「做得很好......再快一點。」Revo的手在大腿上下游移﹐催促他再加速。

「我、我不行了......陛下......」雙腿快要失去力氣的時候﹐他感到Revo自己動著腰﹐沒多久之後就停了下來。

「這就給你獎賞。」Revo長呼了一口氣﹐用雙手包裹著Hiver的分身撫弄。

「啊......哈啊......」後面仍然被填滿﹐在最熟悉的雙手下被摸遍了敏感的位置。沒多久後就進入了完全挺立的狀態。

在水底下能感到水流在身邊流動﹐令下身加倍地敏感。指尖有意無意地擦過鈴口﹐好幾次之後就把愛液釋放在他手裡。

激情過後﹐二人相擁著歇息。這些日子沒做的事全做回來了﹐Revo想。


End file.
